Episode 15
"Roaring Sports Festival" is the fifteenth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the second episode of Season 2. Summary All Might tells Izuku that he wants him to tell the world at the U.A. Sports Festival that he is the new generation's "All Might". However, Izuku is skeptical in fulfilling All Might's request. All Might tells Izuku to think about it and that he will not force Izuku to do it. He then asks Izuku not to forget how he felt at the Seaside Park. After school has finished, Class 1-A tries to leave their homeroom, but they find that the exit to the classroom is blocked and crowded by many students. Katsuki Bakugo says that the other classes are scoping the class that was victorious against the villains the other day before the big event. Katsuki tries to threaten the other classes to back away, but one of the students says that many students in the General Department like himself can be transferred to the Department of Heroics based on the results of the U.A. Sports Festival and the reverse is also possible. The student then says to consider his words as a declaration of war. A student from Class 1-B loudly says that he came to see the class that defeated villains and remarks on their arrogance. He then yells at Class 1-A to not embarrass them at the Sports Festival. Izuku starts to realize that many other people are striving to become great heroes and its not just him who wants to become a great hero. During the two weeks, Class 1-A train individually to prepare themselves for the upcoming Sports Festival. Two weeks have passed and day of the U.A. Sports Festival has finally arrived. Security has been beefed up heavily and the Sports Festival is being broadcast live. In the Class 1-A waiting room. Shoto Todoroki approaches Izuku and tells him he is far stronger than him and despite knowing that fact he still plans to defeat him. Izuku admits that Shouto is far stronger than him but says that everyone, including the students from the other departments, is giving it their all to aim for the top and declares to Shouto that he is going to give it his all as well, which intrigues Shouto. Class 1-A walks out to the Freshmen Stage of U.A.'s Sports Festival. the U.A. Sports Festival has now officially begun.The other freshmen classes also walk out. The Chief Referee for the Freshmen Stage of U.A.'s Sports Festival, Midnight, asks for the player representative, Katsuki to come towards the stage. Katsuki goes to the stage and tells Midnight he will place first, causing the other classes to rebuke him. Midnight announces the preliminaries (or the First Event) of the Sports Festival. She reveals the first event to be the Obstacle Race; a nearly 4 km race around the stadium. The Obstacle Race starts and Izuku finds trouble in securing a place in the race. Shoto Todoroki makes his move by freezing the ground causing dozens of students to become stuck in ice and skids himself into first place. However, all of Class 1-A avoid Shoto's ice. Shoto comments that he expected some them to avoid his ice, but more than he expected dodged it. Minoru manages to reach Shoto using his Quirk to bounce towards him and tries to attack Shoto with his Quirk, but is knocked away by a Robo Inferno. The first obstacle is revealed; lots of Villain Robots from the Entrance exam block the way. However, Shoto instantly freezes a Robo Inferno with his ice, defeating it. The Robo Inferno come crashing down, blocking the way for the other students while Shoto himself forges ahead, having gained a huge lead over the others. Izuku is confronted by some Villain Robots, deciding that now is the time to put his head to use, no longer shaking in fear unlike in the Entrance Exam. Characters In Order of Appearance Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, when All Might and Izuku are talking during lunch, the rice cooker and tea are on the right of All Might, but in the anime, there on the left. Site Navigation Category:Sports Festival Arc Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes